


Cloud Gazing

by undernightlight



Series: Gays in Space [24]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Cloud Watching, Fluff, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undernightlight/pseuds/undernightlight
Summary: Hugh sits outside, enjoying being on solid, non-metal ground, when there is unexpected but not unwelcome company.
Relationships: Elnor/Hugh | Third of Five
Series: Gays in Space [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/951465
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	Cloud Gazing

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, this is set after Hugh's "death," but he's fine, he's okay. Hugh lives on.

He hadn’t spent much time planet side, living most of his life on a Borg Cube of some form, whether his own or the Artifact. He had some old memories of a planet, rocky and sandy and indigo skies, but they didn’t feel like his. It felt like a dream sometimes, and other times it felt like a nightmare, but it was never clear, blurred around the edges. It was before his time as an xB, way before, when he first learnt what it was like to be an individual, and that was probably why; his time as a fully assimilated Borg drone was hazy at best.

The air was warm, a light breeze pushing through his hair every so often, and Hugh couldn’t deny that he would never get used to the sensation, to wind, but he wouldn’t say it was completely unwelcomed either. He also wasn’t used to the smell of grass and trees and leaves, or of air that wasn’t stale and metallic. He enjoyed watching the sky, bright and blue . He also wasn’t used to all the colour the universe had to offer, not just shades of black and white. From a human he had met nearly a decade ago aboard a Federation ship, he’d learnt about cloud gazing, watching them float by, picking out shapes. It was an unusual concept, and it took awhile for him to figure it out - imagination wasn’t a strong suite of his - but he understood it now. He would’ve been happy to sit there in the field, staring up and imaging what stories the clouds could tell.

Footsteps approached from behind him. He nearly didn’t hear them, soft and light on the grass, but he had a feeling if they didn’t want to be heard, then they could’ve easily snuck up behind him making no sound at all. Hugh didn’t turn around, he didn’t need to, he knew who it was, but was content in smiling, eyes falling shut.

“I was told you were out here, but I wasn’t expecting it to be this far.”

“Sorry I made you walk Elnor,” he replied, a chuckle in his words. More shifting, and Hugh opened his eyes to see Elnor sitting beside him in the grass. He couldn’t but smile.

“It wasn’t a problem, and I didn’t mind the walk.” Elnor looked around, the field stretching on in all distances, trees standing out individually against the mostly flat landscape. “I was worried about you,” Elnor admitted, though this wasn’t unusual. Since his near death, Hugh found he’d gained himself a shadow - a tall, lean, Romulan shadow with a sword strapped to his back. He could tell it was a mix of concern and guilt that led Elnor to trail after him nearly everywhere he went. Surprisingly, he didn’t see a downside to it. It was nice to have company and someone to talk to, and someone who wanted to talk to him. Elnor was always respectful and kind, a warm soul with a big heart.

“You need not worry. I’m safe.” He’d found himself repeating the sentiment often to Elnor. It was for Elnor’s benefit, but it helped him out more that he would’ve expected; he is, at last, safe.

“It is hard not to worry when I don’t know where you are.”

“Well, I couldn't've gone far, and I wouldn’t dare leave anyway.” Elnor nodded slowly, like he was taking the time to process the words. Hugh chuckled again, eyes falling shut and his body falling back to look up to the sky. Confused, Elnor watched before following his lead, taking his sword off first and setting it aside.

The clouds drifted above them. “Have you ever heard of cloud gazing Elnor?” He asked.

“No,” was the reply, Elnor rolling his head against the ground to look over to Hugh.

“It’s a human thing I was told. All you do is stare up and watch the clouds, and you can try to find shapes - faces or animals or objects, anything really.”

“Humans do this?”

“Apparently. I quite like it.”

Elnor turned his attention back to above them. It was silent for a short while, the comforting presence of Elnor, the steady rise and fall of his chest, letting Hugh relax, knowing that even if he wasn’t safe, he was protected.

“I don’t get it,” Elnor said, turning back to look at Hugh, “They’re just clouds.”

Hugh couldn’t help but smile. “It took me some practise.” He shuffled over, more towards Elnor, leaning closer and pointing up at one particularly odd shaped cloud. “It looks like that cat of Doctor Jurati’s, Spot II.” The strained look on Elnor’s face was quite amusing. With his finger, Hugh traced along the outline of the cloud, “See, there’s the head, and that’s the body - that bit’s the tail.” Judging by the expression Elnor wore, it didn’t help. Hugh let his hand fall back to the grass and roll onto his back again, “It takes practise.”

Letting his eyes close again, he was better able to focus. He wasn’t focusing on anything in particular, but sight, as much as he appreciated it, could be highly distracting. So could Elnor at times, but he wouldn’t want to change that; he’d grown quite fond of the Romulan in their short time of friendship. Elnor was a friend, and it gave Hugh a solid feeling, deep in his bones, knowing he could say that without any shred of doubt.

He only opened his eyes again when he felt ones on him, and indeed Elnor was watching. “What?” He asked, a playful smile worn on his face.

“You’re much less complicated than the clouds,” Elnor said. “I find looking at you a much more pleasant experience.”

Hugh couldn’t remember the last time he blushed. Maybe he never had; he doubted he ever would, or ever could, blush as a Borg drone, and he’d never had a reaction or reason to blush before. Is this what it felt like? A growing warmth from the inside spread through Hugh’s body, making him simultaneously feel heavy like stone and lighter than air. He’d been told - humans again - that blushing caused embarrassment, but it didn’t for Hugh, or maybe he wasn’t blushing and he just didn't understand. Whatever it was that he was feeling however, he liked it.

It felt natural to smile back and take Elnor’s hand in his own. Elnor’s hands were bigger, long and slender digits fitting for him. Hugh felt their hands slot comfortably together, fingers interlocking with his tips grazing the blades of grass. He closed his eyes again, face to the sky.

He wasn’t sure what to say, if he should say anything, and so he didn’t. Hopefully his actions would be enough, holding on to Elnor. It felt like it was enough when Elnor gave a gentle squeeze but did not let go. The warmth in him stayed, maybe it would for as long as their hands remained connected. He wasn’t sure how long that would be, but he had a feeling that however long it be, it still wouldn’t be enough.


End file.
